


Forgiving lord

by Dreizehn



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: After that one part of Kagura’s arcade mode this time, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Hibiki was baffled how Kagura could forgive him even after he went on a manhunt for Noel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know... that last fic was for Hibiki’s arcade mode and I hadn't even seen Kagura’s at the tine, and it kinda concludes Hibiki’s so this is uh... based on that....maybe next fic can actually have something bluntly happen between haha....

Hibiki wondered if Kagura was a little surprised to find him waiting for him at the exact same spot he left him. The only difference being that Hibiki was curled up in a fetal position now.

“I made you wait long didn't I?” Kagura asked, his voice gentle and careful. Hibiki heard his footsteps come up behind him until they stopped directly behind him. “Listen Hibiki…”

“Feel free to discard me if you like,” he interrupted, as he sighed and stared out at the scenery ahead with a dazed out expression. “A tool that cannot properly do what it's made for is of no value.” He was disappointed in himself.

“Why would I think about doing something like that!? Don't be ridiculous!” 

“But isn't that the case? I was being arrogant and disobeying your wishes.”

“Yeah and that really ticks me off but… You only got so hot headed out of concern for me…” Kagura said, however something about those words caused Hibiki to grimace. Hibiki wondered why he reacted in such a way himself when technically speaking Kagura’s words were true. Maybe it was the sheer embarrassment of admitting such a fact? “Hey, why are you looking at me like that?”

In a moment of weakness Hibiki averted his eyes, then said, “Even if theoretically speaking, your assumption was right. It's just an excuse. Someone like me… shouldn't resort to such things.” Hibiki didn't know why he was humoring him when he had no intention of admitting the truth, but it was rather hard to ignore his lord.

“An excuse yes but… You had good intentions and well…” Kagura scratched the back of his head and appeared to become a little flustered before he coughed and mumbled, “It's kind of flattering.”

“That's disgusting, Lord Kagura.”

“You don't have to be so rude about it!”

Hibiki smiled faintly then sighed. Teasing Kagura was truly enjoyable. “Regardless Lord Kagura. Will you truly not punish me?” He understood Kagura was not one for unnecessary punishments but Hibiki felt this time he truly did deserve more than just a stern talking to.

Kagura stared at him for a long time, looking as though he was thinking seriously about this, before he finally said, “When this is over make me a luxury dinner, that will be your punishment.” Kagura’s expression was serious, he didn't look like even he meant a single word as a joke, and because of that Hibiki could only stare at him with disbelief. 

“...I try to kill the girl you love and this is your punishment?” Hibiki mumbled under his breath before laughing. “If that is your decision I shall not argue further.” 

“Great! now let's go home, I'm exhausted.”

“Did finally doing your job wear you out?” Hibiki taunted, his tone biting as he spoke. He enjoyed the offended look Kagura gave him in response to his words.

“And just when I thought you were going to start being nice.”

Hibiki smiled. “Now you finally see how I feel whenever I expect you to be responsible for once.”

“Now you're just being mean!”

Hibiki enjoyed himself as he continued to make biting remarks at Kagura as they walked back home. Kagura didn't like it when he called himself a tool, he got seriously mad at him when he did, but he was perfectly okay with being insulted all day. Hibiki was baffled. Kagura Mutsuki- his lord, was a strange man.

“Hey… Hibiki?” Kagura started, a peculiar tone to his. “It might just be my imagination, but during that battle… it felt like you were seriously trying to kill me.” Kagura sounded concerned and wry, as if he was trying to convince himself there was no way his words were true as he spoke.

Hibiki thought back to Nine’s words about him deep down wanting to kill Kagura simply for the thrill. The emotions that went through him as he stared at the image of Kagura dead on the floor and his blood covering his clothes. “Hibiki?” Kagura called again, and this time Hibiki took a deep breath then looked at Kagura with a smile.

“You're just imagining things, Lord Kagura. I would never desire to do such a thing,” he said, ‘I'm empty after all.’ He didn't say. Kagura looked doubtful, as if knowing he was hiding something, as if he was thinking back to when he first attempted to kill him, then nodded his head.

“Right, of course.’

“You're too stressed, you're over thinking things. Shall I give you a massage when we return home?”

Kagura’s eyes widened and he looked at Hibiki with surprise. “You would actually do that!?” His surprise caused Hibiki to become briefly flustered before he coughed and looked away.

“I caused you some strife today… I owe you that much at least.”

“Sweet!” Kagura put his arm around Hibiki’s shoulder, and Hibiki felt his cheeks redden. Why was he so excited about a simple massage? Ridiculous.

For now though...Hibiki decided he wouldn't tease him about this, as well he was a little embarrassed about it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Massage fic maybe?


End file.
